


Let Us Forget Our Worries Just This Once

by ThereIsNoTragedyInThat



Series: The Witcher Bingo 2020 Fills [5]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: BAMF Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat/pseuds/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat
Summary: Yennefer just wants to feel safe and there is nowhere safer then Geralt's arms.Witcher Bingo Fill: Cuddling
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: The Witcher Bingo 2020 Fills [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697797
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Let Us Forget Our Worries Just This Once

Geralt sighed, reveling in the soft sheets he was wrapped in and the cool breeze slipping in from the window, setting the candles flickering and making shadows dance across the walls of the small room. Everything was perfect, from the canopy draped in white sheets, creating a cocoon of deceiving comfort and safety to the warm body pressed naked and tight against his own.

His mind was hazy, not quite able to take in his surroundings as though fighting his way up from a heavy, suffocating sleep. Still, Geralt managed to peel back his eyes and look down at Yennefer, who lay quietly on his chest, long hair brushed over her shoulder, cascading down the shapely form of her back, where his hand ran a gentle path up and down her spine.

Her eyes were closed, hand on his chest, expression almost peaceful. Geralt was overwhelmed with the urge to kiss her, to explore her and convince himself that she was real and not some apparition brought on my fever or exhaustion…because he knew she wasn’t. Not the way he wanted her to be.

Geralt could remember angry words and blazing eyes. Could recall the way she had looked at him with disgust, confusion, and fear. Her uncertainty coming to life with the truth about his wishes and every night he relived their words and that moment, imagining it had gone differently. Which was exactly why he knew this wasn’t real, that he wasn’t truly in this room with Yennefer wrapped tightly around him.

Yet, there was no reason not to indulge. Not when her warmth seeped into him as comforting and familiar as the sunlight, not when having her in any form made his stomach twist and his skin to prickle with her nearness, not when everything around him suggested the sweetest of dreams, the perfect sanctuary.

There was a gentle hum and Geralt paused where his hand had still been stroking her smooth skin, anticipation bubbling inside him. She inhaled slowly, exhaled the same before opening her eyes and turning her head just right to look up at him. A small, happy smile spread over her lips and Geralt was left to do the same, his other hand coming up to touch her cupid’s bow, trace the shape and finally caress her cheek.

“Yennefer,” he murmured. “What am I doing here.”

The arm slung over his waist tightened and she raised a leg to hook around his own, effectively keeping him from moving, not that he had intended to in any way. He had expected an answer, Yennefer was always quick to offer comment or teasing insult, whatever the situation might call for. Instead, she simply hummed again, closed her eyes and settled more firmly on his chest, fingers scratching softly at his skin, feeling like little shocks wherever they went.

Geralt had been at peace with his profession for a very long time now, had come to accept his differences and revel in his ability to help those in need, whether or not they might want it from a creature such as him. Still, there were moments that he wished his extra senses did not act so instinctively, when he wished he could stay in the moment and not begin questioning everything around him.

His eyes caught on the edges of the room, the way they truly did blur out of focus like a painting only half finished. The closer to the bed things became clearer and more distinct the details became, like they were the focus and the rest was just filling. Where he and Yennefer lay, that felt the most real, that he decided, was the only things he could be certain of. The fuzziness he had woken with was quickly dissipating to be replaced with sensation he often associated with magic.

“Geralt…stop thinking so hard and enjoy the moment.”

Easier said then done, “Yennefer, why am I here?”

She let out a heavy sigh but only silence followed. Geralt waited, could easily wait for anything that involved her. Eventually, the peace that had been clinging to her expression faded until a frown and somber eyes were all that was left. She didn’t look at him, no she looked toward the window as she finally spoke.

“Something is coming Geralt. I can feel it in the air, no matter where I go its only drawing me closer, trying to claw at him. Its in every breeze and every rain drop, it feels like a warning but not one I can avoid, something inevitable.”

“Yennefer, where are you? Outside of here. Tell me and I’ll come for you.”

Tears seemed to crowd her eyes as she shook her head, “no Geralt. You can’t be a part of it, not yet. This is enough for now.”

“Yennefer, please I can-”

“Just hold me Geralt, I want to feel safe…for a little while.”

Staring down at her, Geralt felt helplessness stir within him, an emotion he so rarely had to deal with, being what he was. There was always a solution, unpleasant as it my turn out to be and this would be no different. He would find her once she released him, once he woke and he would protect her because he could do nothing else. This was Yennefer and she was fierce and powerful but afraid and that was something he simply could not allow.

But for now, there was nothing he could do about it except offer some small form of comfort. Geralt might not be the best at such things though he would do his best because she was here with him, asking him to keep her safe for now.

Geralt tightened his arms around her, kept drawing unsteady patterns on the skin of her back and listened quietly and felt the steady rise and fall of her chest. He counted the breaths, committed them to memory, took in her scent and the dirt beneath her nails, took them all as clues for where he might find her and save her from the cruel grasp of destiny.


End file.
